Romance Downunder
by xxOtorixx
Summary: Haruhi gets kidnapped, is rescued by Kyouya and have an exciting adventure in Australia with a few surprises in store.
1. Chapter 1 The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 1 – The Kidnapping

The Host Club is Open for business

"So Haru - chan, we heard that you went out on a date last night." One of the customers Haruhi is serving inquires. "What, Haru - chan went on a date? Where did you go on your date Haru - chan? What was it like? Please tell us me and Monte - kun want to know, don't we?" asks Kitachi, a small brown haired boy first year with with bulging puppy dog eyes. His brother Monteshi, a big third year who is almost as silent and as watchful as Mori was, gives an "ummph" as a sign of agreement with his younger brother.

"Okay, I'll tell you about my date." Saying no to Kitti is harder than saying no to Huni, near impossible. "So what do you want to know?" She asks the cute first year, who replies with "umm, who was it with?" Just as she is about to answer Tamaki comes over and asks "Haruhi, I hope you're not going to tell them about our date last night?" To which she replies "Of course I am Tamaki, after all they did ask politely and I could hardly refuse them now could I, and it's not as if you haven't been telling people that I was going on a date in the first place." Tamaki tells her sweetly, "It was Kyouya's idea, you don't hate me, do you?"

"How could I hate you after I had such a good time last night?" Haruhi asks sarcastically, caressing his his cheek, earning a nosebleed from him and squeals from the customers they had been entertaining. Hikaru and Kaoru get upset and try arguing with Kyouya. "Why are you letting them get away with that?" Hikaru fumes. "What are you going to do, they are taking our customers with their romantic lovey–dovey scene." Kaoru explains. "Well if that's the case, then I guess I as punishment Haruhi and Tamaki can clean up the host club at the end of each session for a month then," Kyouya replies with his evil Shadow King smirk, sending Tamaki into his corner of woe.

The Host Club is now closed for business

A few weeks later after cleaning the club room with Tamaki and teasing him about how useless he was at sweeping the floor, Haruhi was enjoying this time alone with her boyfriend, but it was felt weird to call Tamaki her boyfriend. She needed time to think... "Haruhi, do you want a lift home?' Tamaki asked gently. "Ahh no Tamaki I'll walk, it's not that far anyway. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" and with that she was out the door and down the stairs in a matter of seconds.

At the Fujioka Residence

There was a knock at the door as Ranka was about to leave, "Who is it?" he sang out in a shrill voice. A man in a dark suit answered. "Mr. Fujioka, my name is Lee. I work for Mr. Otori who has a few things to discuss with you, he is waiting for you at the Otori mansion. I have orders to accompany you there." said the dark guy standing in his doorway. "Well in that case I'll just write a note for Haruhi, she'll be back soon." he said as he went to stick a note on the fridge ..." "There is no need, Miss. Fujioka is being informed as we speak" answered Lee. "Well in that case lead the way", he said linking arms with him as they left.

An empty street somewhere near Ouran Academy

It had been ten minutes since Haruhi left Ouran and she could swear there was a car following her. She noticed it two minutes ago after she had come out of her deep thinking about deciding to end her relationship with Tamaki. Thinking that it was probably Tamaki following her. "Come on Tamaki, if your that worried you can take me home" she said defeated. As the car pulled up next to her she realized that it was not one of Tamaki's cars, it was too late to start running now, before she knew it she was inside the car and knocked unconscious. " Where to know?" the driver asked. "To the Otori mansion" said the young Yakuza apprentice.

**{Please review, this is my first story and it would be very helpful to receive some insight into how I am doing.}**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 2 – The Ultimatum

At the Otori Mansion

Haruhi awoke on a really soft couch, her head throbbing with pain, 'What happened? Where the hell am I anyway?' she thought as she looked around the room. As her eyes drifted over her bag, which had been placed in the corner of the room, a sudden rush of memory came back to her as she realised she was kidnapped while walking home 'Baka, I should have accepted Tamaki's offer, damn' she thought as she sat up gingerly and started to look over her body for anymore bumps and bruises when she realized that she was no longer in her school uniform but in a beautiful sky blue halter neck dress that went down to her knees. "Where the hell is my uniform" she yelled out, causing the okama in the other room to come in and hug his daughter "Oh Haruhi, your awake! I thought you would never wake up, and you look so pretty in that dress ... "

"Dad!!!" Haruhi interrupted, causing her father to drop her. "I have three questions for you to answer. One, where are we? Two, why are we here? Three, where is my uniform and why am I in this dress?" she said in a voice to match Kyouya's Shadow King voice. Ranka knew he better answer whenever she used that voice. Haruhi honey, we are at the Otori mansion because Kyouya's father would like to talk to you. As for your uniform it's drying out because it was raining really heavily and there was a thunderstorm while you were being helped out of the car." he said trying to smile.

Just then a maid entered the room with Haruhi's uniform. "Ah, your awake, good. You can see Mr. Otori now, follow me miss, quickly." Ranka pushed Haruhi out the door and into the hallway where she had no choice but to follow the maid. As Haruhi followed the maid through the numerous hallways and corridors she wondered why Kyouya's father wanted to talk to her. Then the maid stopped so suddenly that Haruhi nearly walked straight into her. "We're here now miss. Mr. Otori is just through that door." the maid said pointing to the door she had just stopped in front of and walked away.

In Yoshio Otori's office

There was a knock at the door. "Enter" said Yoshio looking up from the papers on his desk to see who was at the door. "Ah, Miss. Fujioka it's good to see that you're finally up, please take a seat." Kyouya's father said politely. "Thank you Mr. Otori, I understand that you wished to talk to me. Although the men you sent to pick me up were a bit er, rough. I apologize if I kept you waiting." Haruhi diplomatically replied. "I'm sorry to hear that. Now, I hear you've been 'dating' the young Suou boy" he said, getting down to business. "It seems nothing gets past you, like nothing gets past Kyouya" she replied amused. "I doubt it, speaking of Kyouya I believe that you will be the perfect bride for him."

There it was the reason why she was here, 'He must be kidding. Kyouya doesn't love me does he? Besides I'm dating Tamaki at the moment until I can find a way of breaking up with him that won't hurt him too bad.' Haruhi was shocked she was definitely not expecting a proposal.

"Of course Miss Fujioka you will have to drop the relationship with the Suou boy" he continued.

"What, I can't ... I'm too young ... almost everyone at Ouran thinks I'm a guy ... umm ... I'm not ready to get married ... I don't even love Kyouya – sempai ..." she was really starting to lose it now.

"That's okay Miss Fujioka you will learn, in time. You will be staying here for a few months, your father has agreed and just to ensure you comply as well you will stay here until you sign this document simply stating that you will marry my son otherwise you will never see your father again" he said with a smirk to rival Kyouya's. "I'll give you time to think on it. Good night Miss Fujioka, Tachibana take Miss Fujioka to her quarters." he ordered coolly. She bowed muttering "Mr Otori" as a big dark man came into the room to lead her back to quarters she was to reside in for the next few months.

**(A.N. Like it? Hate it? Please review, I need info. please, please, please review. I don't have any reveiws. So please review!!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 3 – The Rescue

Somewhere within the Otori mansion

'Think Haruhi think, how are you going to get out of this.' Her father had left while she had been talking with Kyouya's father so she was all alone, she should start working on her homework, maybe that will help her figure out a plan to get out of here.

After she had finished her homework she had come up with a plan to get out of the mansion and also a way to break up with Tamaki without hurting him too much, she hoped. It was too late to put them into action, but by tomorrow she would hopefully be free.

The next day

The man Kyouya's father had called Tachibana had been standing guard outside her rooms during the night. She was bored after doing her homework so she had started a conversation with him. He was the perfect envoy to help her carry out her plan. She asked Tachibana to give two notes she had written after she had woken up to Kyouya and he obliged supposedly feeling sorry for her. Haruhi figured that Kyouya would help rescue her because she knew deep down he cared about her wellbeing after the incident at the beach and him canceling her debt after the open day last year maybe he really did love her, nah.

Kyouya's Room

There was a knock at the door, "Go away" Kyouya growled from under his sheets, 'stupid maids have no sense'. "Master Kyouya I have some notes for you. I'll leave it for you to read later" Tachibana said then left for his master to get up.

'Great' now that he was awake he decided to read the letters, after all Tachibana would never wake him up unless it was really important. The first one he picked up was had Kyouya – sempai written on the front and unless he was mistaken it was from Haruhi. The second one was addressed to Tamaki in the same handwriting. He decided to read the letter addressed to himself first.

_Kyouya – sempai,_

_You are probably wondering why I am writing to you. Well yesterday after while I was walking home I got an unexpected lift from your father who wished to speak to me. I am currently being held hostage somewhere to my understanding in your home until I comply with your father's wishes and agree to marry you. Please help me. Please do not tell Tamaki that I was taken hostage he would be very upset if he found out especially since I declined a ride home with him yesterday. I know I should be more careful especially after what happened at the beach but nothing has ever happened to me before when I walk home from school. Please help me._

_Haruhi_

_P.S. Please give the other note to Tamaki._

'Hmm, interesting' Kyouya thought as he opened the second letter and began to read.

_Tamaki,_

_I don't quite know how to put this without hurting you. Ever since our last date when things got a little bit out of hand, I have been wondering how exactly I love you. I'm really sorry Tamaki I do not intend to hurt you but the love I hold for you is as a very close friend, nothing more. I'm sorry Tamaki but what we almost did during our last date didn't feel right, so I'm sorry but we can never be more than friends._

_Haruhi_

_P.S. The reason I did not go into detail was because by the time you get this, Kyouya – sempai would have have already read this. I know him too well scary huh?_

Kyouya decided he would comply with Haruhi's wishes, (hey he's curious and in love thought he won't admit it, not yet anyway).

That night, after searching the mansion the entire day for her after giving the note to Tamaki of course, he parked his car in front of the house for a quick getaway and went to where she was being kept. Luckily, Tachibana was on guard duty again and pretended to be asleep as they escaped.

"I thought Tachi – chan would not give you the letters for a moment, thank you sempai" Haruhi whispered as Kyouya led her through the mansion outside to the waiting car.

After they had traveled for a few minutes Kyouya suddenly stopped the car. "Tell me what happened" he said quickly. After she had recounted all that had happened he was silent for a while then he started up the car again and did not stop until he reached Tokyo Airport. "I'm taking you somewhere safe, trust me okay" all she could do was nod as the events of the past two days began to sink in and she began to sob silently as she noticed the beginnings of a storm on the horizon.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Kyouya asked generally concerned. As Haruhi pointed at the horizon he understood and said "Don't worry we'll be leaving well before it hits", trying to cheer her up as they got on the jet.

(AN: I know the rescue was a bit disappointing, but if your a HaruhixKyouya fan like me than you would want me to hurry up and get to the best part. So no complaining, this is my first fan fiction after all. :P )


	4. Chapter 4 Australia

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

This Chapter is in commemoration of Australia Day 2010.

Note: To the majority of my readers who are not an Australian, Australia Day is the 26th of January. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 – Australian Holiday

Queensland, Australia

It was still early morning when they landed at Brisbane Airport. (Aussie Fact #1: Brisbane the Capital City of Queensland, was preferred to be the capital over it's sister city, Ipswich.) Haruhi was surprised when Kyouya told her that he had a passport made for her as a birthday gift, which was still two weeks away on the first week of the holidays. Kyouya had not said much on the plane and the quietness had sent her drifting off to sleep with her head rested on Kyouya's shoulder.

Otori Estate, Sunshine Coast

As soon as the car had pulled up in front of the rather large building, Kyouya jumped out and pulled her along with him as he ran into the house. They ran up stairs and along hallways until they came into a room that looked slightly like an interrogation room, as Kyouya pushed her into a chair.

"Sempai ..." Haruhi began to say when she was silenced by Kyouya.

"Haruhi, what happened with you and Tamaki on your lat date with him?" he asked in a flat tone.

I can't ..." she started, eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Ha, knew you couldn't mind your own business" she said trying to change the subject.

"Fine I'll find out later anyway" he replied coolly and released her. "I'll take you to the room you'll be staying in and we'll go shopping for some clothes later, you can't stay in that for the whole time we're here" Kyouya added with a smirk, looking at the blue dress she was wearing from the other day after when she went to see Kyouya's father.

"Thank you Sempai", Haruhi replied with a short bow as Kyouya started walking out of the room.

Alone in one of the many rooms of the Otori Estate on the Sunshine Coast

Kyouya was furious with his father at kidnapping Haruhi and for trying to force her to marry him. Just because he loved her does not mean that she felt the same way. He was also slightly annoyed with Haruhi for trusting him enough to ask for help but not enough to tell him why she has suddenly decided to break up with that stupid half - French baka Tamaki. It was almost insulting. He knew that if he planned this little unexpected vacation just right he would get the answers he was looking for from her.

In another room elsewhere

Haruhi was worried. She knew that if she wasn't careful Kyouya would find out what happened between her and Tamaki to cause her to break up with him. As she thought about Tamaki images she would rather forget floated into her head. She was way to easy on Tamaki, he was way smarter than he let people think he was. As images of Tamaki violently pushing her onto a bed passed behind her eyes she started to cry, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Morning Day 1

Haruhi was woken up by maids and escorted to the dining table where she was greeted by Kyouya. Again she thanked him for rescuing her and again he shrugged it off by ignoring her and gestured for her to sit as their breakfast was brought out.

"It's a nice day Haruhi." He tried to converse.

"Uh" Haruhi replied, in the middle of eating the delicious breakfast.

" I heard there was this band from a school further inland playing at the nearest commoners shopping centre. The school is not well known in this country but apparently their band is really good and have been permitted to perform each year the come here. They will also be holding a mini concert in a community centre which is also nearby tonight. Would you like to go and listen to them Haruhi?" Kyouya asked wondering what her answer would be. Much to Kyouya's surprise he could never guess what Haruhi was going to do next. Yet he would not allow himself to admit that.

"Sure, why not" Haruhi answered with a smile as they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Later that day

Haruhi and Kyouya had been walking around the best half of the morning trying to find clothes that would suit Haruhi's style. Surprisingly Kyouya found it very easy to sneak a couple of dresses that he believed Haruhi would be very beautiful in. They finally decided to rest for awhile and have something to eat before calling it a day.

As they wandered around they heard some music coming from across the river cutting a path through the shopping centre as they were about to enter the food court within the complex.

As they watched and listened Kyouya commented that it must be the school he mentioned earlier.

After the performance they ate and returned to where the car to take them back to the estate was already waiting for them.

Otori Estate

As soon as Haruhi and Kyouya were inside the estate he insisted of her to try on a couple of dresses that she did not remember seeing as they looked at numerous clothes for her to wear during their stay in Australia. They all fitted perfectly. After Haruhi had finished trying on all the dresses Kyouya handed to her, she settled on a light blue top and a pair of jeans.

As Haruhi was heading downstairs to start making dinner as a thank you to Kyouya for the clothes he pulled her aside, making her wince. Started Kyouya let go of her arm. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned at her behaviour.

"Nothing Sempai"Haruhi said trying to calm herself. "Now what were you going to ask?" she said finally after awhile.

"Uh, do you still want to go to that mini concert that I told you about this morning?" Kyouya asked. "It starts in about two hours and the maids have already made dinner" he added. As an after thought said "I'm sorry I know you wanted to wanted to cook tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll cook another day" she said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the night in silence, apart from the few comments about the school bands performances.

After the mini concert they returned to the estate and fell asleep, exhausted, on the large sofa in the foyer.

Morning Day 2

Haruhi woke up to find that she had fallen asleep on one of the couches in the foyer, and someone had put a blanket over her.

"Ah, you're awake Haruhi" said Kyouya, walking over with two cups of coffee in his hands. He silently offered her one of the cups, which she took gratefully, as he said, "I need to talk to you later Haruhi."

"Hnn" Haruhi agreed.

Later in the Otori estate library

"Haruhi, I think you know why I want to talk to you" Kyouya said with a grim face. "I think I know what happened between you and Tamaki, only I need you to confirm what happened, just in case I'm wrong, which I hope I am, but most likely not" he said screwing his hands into fists.

'Crap... How the hell does he know?' Haruhi thought now panicking.

A/N: Those of you reading this and are Aussies I expect reviews from you. Those who are not thoughts and opinions please. I do check these things you know. By the way the next chapter will be called Haruhi's confession. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Haruhi's Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

WARNING: Rape scene: do not read if you are going to get all sappy.

Sorry but Tamaki has to be the bad guy in this story.

Chapter 5 – Haruhi's Confession

"How do you know what he did Kyouya – Sempai?" Haruhi asked, no longer able to hide behind her host club smile.

"Ah, so that baka did do something" Kyouya mused. He didn't think Haruhi would fall for his trick, whatever Tamaki did to her must have been something awful enough for Haruhi to fall for the oldest interrogation technique in the book.

'Damn' she thought. "Trust me Kyouya you're better off not knowing" Haruhi told him truthfully.

"You don't know that Haruhi" Kyouya said. "What could Tamaki have done that was so terrible as to make you cry and jump at the lightest of touches, it can't be that bad considering how stupid Tamaki can be Haruhi" He said trying to make sense of Haruhi's words.

"He not as stupid as he lets everyone think Kyouya, he knows a lot more than he lets people believe he does" Haruhi said bitterly, making Kyouya even more confused.

"Haruhi what did he do to you?" worried about Haruhi's tone.

"No... If you really want to know then get me a pen and some paper, I don't feel comfortable talking about it, not right now anyway" Haruhi said defeated.

Half an hour later

Haruhi had finished writing down what had happened with her and Tamaki, and Kyouya was now reading what she written.

Kyouya gently put down the paper and said "I am going to kill that bastard" Kyouya said in a deadly whisper, his face now extremely white.

"No Kyouya, don't" Haruhi said. "He has to live with what he has done" she said.

"You're right killing him would be more of a reward to him than a punishment" Kyouya said. "Don't worry I'll make him pay dearly for abusing your trust like that. By the way Haruhi why have you stopped calling me sempai?" he quizzed.

"Because you know what he did, and right now the only ones that know are me, Tamaki, and you" she said not realizing that she had stopped calling him sempai.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed" Kyouya told her.

"I know... please don't tell anyone Kyouya, I'm still not comfortable about you knowing" Haruhi said getting up and walking to the door.

"I promise" Kyouya said as she walked out of the room. He decided to peruse what Haruhi had written again.

He read:

_It was the day before your father had me abducted, Tamaki had asked me to go to dinner and then a movie. The dinner was great and afterward he took me to a renovated theatre. He followed me into one of the cinema's and locked the door. _

_As I walked towards the front of the cinema I felt that something wasn't right, I turned back to Tamaki and noticed he was smiling, not his normal smile but a shadowy, sinister kind of smile. _

_I started to ask him what was wrong when the movie started, startled I turned around to see a bed at the front of the cinema. I then turned around and ran to the door but couldn't open it. _

_By then Tamaki had a firm hold on me and dragged me back to the front of the cinema and pushed me onto the bed. Each time I tried to get up he just pushed me back down until he decided to pin me down to tie my hands and feet to the head and foot boards. I tried to scream but he slapped me and stuck a gag in my mouth._

_He pushed my dress up and took his pants off and_ _said that I was an idiot for trusting him and that my father's instincts about him were right and other stuff while he unhooked my bra and pushed it up with my dress._

_He then started to nibble on my neck and fondle my breasts as he inserted his penis into my vagina. It hurt so much, I thought I was going to die, and the pain only got worser until I ended up passing out._

Kyouya put down the piece of paper Haruhi had written on. He reached for his notebook which had been momentarily forgotten and slipped the bit of paper in it and made a few notes, before going to check on Haruhi.

Kyouya felt anger for Haruhi, not because he was secretly in love with her but because he had been tricked as well, falling for his stupidity act, seriously how could anyone be so idiodic, but no he had fallen for his act just like everyone else he had contact with, the only exception was Tamaki's grandmother.

Kyouya always wondered why Tamaki was hated so much by his grandmother, it was now obvious that she knew what his real nature was, Kyouya thought as he rounded a corner and bumped into Haruhi.

"Unh, Haruhi, what are you doing in the hallway" he said adjusting his glasses and helping her up.

"Oh, sempai I guess I got lost" Haruhi said, smiling as she dusted herself off and checked her palms for any grazes.

"So, you feeling any better?" Kyouya asked surprised by the amount of concern he let slip.

Haruhi also shocked by the sincerity of his tone paused for momentarily before stuttering out her reply. "Y-Yeah, I-I guess, yes, much better, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that,so I guess I'll walk you to your room?" he asked as he readjusted his glasses again.

"Sure, why not?" Haruhi replied, and with that they started walking in the direction Kyouya was originally heading.

They walked side-by-side to the door of Haruhi's room without talking.

Haruhi was still feeling a bit weird about Kyouya knowing something so personal about her that she was glad for the silence though the fact that Kyouya was trying to be nice is kind of a shock, especially as there was no possible motive Haruhi could think of behind it. Knowing the shadow King, he never did anything that he saw no profit in if he did, in short he was calculating and manipulative, but he was a good friend.

'That's it' Haruhi thought, 'his best friend turns out to be someone entirely different from who he thought he was and he's pitying himself and those he knows who were also fooled' she thought, waking past her door.

Kyouya noticed that she wasn't paying attention and moved to block her way, which turned out as an awkward kind of hug, jolting Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sempai, are we here already?" Haruhi asked a bit bewildered.

"Yes, good night, Haruhi" he said.

"Oh, good night sempai" Haruhi said entering her room.

As soon as Haruhi entered the room and closed the door, she collapsed agaist itand started weeping. She couldn't help it, normally the only time she ever shed tears was during a thunderstorm, so why was she crying now, she was safe she had no reason to cry, but... she was.

Leaning against Haruhi's door was Kyouya, he could hear the girl on the other side crying but stayed where he was, ignoring the orders from his heart to go into the room and hold her until the flow of her tears faded. He could not understand what this strong feeling to make Haruhi happy was, it was a new and foreign feeling to him. He was man that wasn't afraid of anything, but this new feeling scared him so much that he couldn't think straight.

In the end he left the crying girl's door to his own room where he spent a restless night, worrying about Haruhi.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Really did not like writing it, so I put it away halfway through and spent time with a different story. Please review because the number I have so far is pitiful. Another thing I am extremely disappointed in all my fellow Australians who did not review for the last chapter. You will be forgiven if you review to this chapter though. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6 A day at the Beach

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

(Now it's time to have my own fun with this chapter!!!! [Insert Evil laugh here] En-joy!)

Chapter 6: A day at the beach

It had been a week since Haruhi had told Kyouya the truth about Tamaki.

Kyouya had decided to follow his heart when it came to things that involved Haruhi.

Today he had decided to take her to the beach, seeing as the weather was perfect for it or as close to perfect as humanly possible.

He had ordered the servants to pack a picnic basket and a few other things as well the previous day.

After that very restless night the week before Kyouya had come to the conclusion that he had a very strong 'attachment' to Haruhi. (A/N: Hey at least Kyouya is starting to admit his feelings, but only to himself. Trust Kyouya not to share intimate stuff right?)

He was currently waiting for Haruhi in the foyer, when he saw her coming down the main staircase.

She was wearing a red sun dress with white dots, and in her left hand she was holding a sun hat and a pair of shoes.

Kyouya smiled at the sight of her which made her blush slightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked as she slipped on the shoes.

"Yep, where are we going anyway?" she asked as he lead her to the car that was waiting just outside.

"The beach" was his only reply as he slipped into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition.

It only took 10 minutes for them to get to the beach, Haruhi waiting patiently in the passenger seat while Kyouya parked the car.

After parking the car Kyouya pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped out in almost perfect sync of Haruhi daintily sliding out of her seat.

Haruhi leaned back into the car to grab the picnic basket as Kyouya walked around to her side and proffered his arm for her to loop her's around as he took the basket from her with his other hand and walked her towards the beach.

Even though his heart was racing with the adrenaline of being close to Haruhi, Kyouya's exterior remained calm and cool as he settled into hosting mode he had perfected over the last few years at Ouran.

They wandered along the beach for awhile, finding shells in the sand as they went until they reached a fairly secluded section of the beach.

When they found a patch of beach that was not too close and not to far from the water, Kyouya placed the basket on the sand and took a tartan rug (Note: rug is actually a thick blanket with tassels on two opposing sides) from the basket. Then spread it out on the sand next to the basket and motioned for Haruhi to sit on it as he knelt on it and started fishing through the basket, pulling out things every now and then.

While Kyouya was doing that Haruhi looked at the things Kyouya had placed on the rug and arranged them on the blanket.

Kyouya turned and sat down as Haruhi placed the last item to her right.

"The food looks wonderful" Haruhi said to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"Yes, I suppose it does look good" he said a little surprised at spontaneity of Haruhi's words.

"I guess it would only look good to you huh?" Haruhi said smiling.

"Yes, I know, damn rich bastards and their fresh fancy looking food" he replied jokingly, making Haruhi laugh so hard that it looked like she was crying.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to upset you" Kyouya said franticly wishing he had not made fun of Haruhi, moving closer to comfort her.

"I'm ... not ... upset" Haruhi said between bursts of laughter.

Then Kyouya realised that she was actually laughing. "You'll pay for that one Haruhi" Kyouya said coolly as he showed his shadow king smile, but it did not phase Haruhi's laughter one bit.

Fifteen minutes later Haruhi's laughing fit had finally petered out, and she said "Thank you Kyouya, I guess I needed a little bit of laughter, I hope I didn't annoy you to much."

"Not at all Haruhi" Kyouya said in his host voice as his mind wished to hear her laughter again, as he picked out a sandwich quarter from the plate in the centre as Haruhi used a pair of chopsticks for the seafood bites to her left.

As Haruhi reached for one of the sandwiches after eating a few seafood bites, she found her hand rest on Kyouya's as he had also reached out for the sandwiches at the same time as Haruhi.

Haruhi quickly removed her hand, slightly blushing as she did so and moved it back to select a sandwich once Kyouya's hand had retreated with the sandwich he had chosen.

After they had finished eating they packed away plates and chopsticks and spent the next half an hour after that watching the waves as they hit the beach.

Suddenly Kyouya stood up and grabbed Haruhi's hands to help her up. "Come on" was all he said as he raced along the beach, dragging Haruhi along with him until he reached a mini forest of rocks.

He let go of Haruhi's hand to inspect the rocks until he stopped at one and called her over.

As she moved closer to the rock she noticed that the centre was filled with water; and as she got even closer she saw a starfish and two hermit crabs on the bottom of the rock pool and a little octopus swimming around.

"It's beautiful Kyouya" she said as she unconsciously moved her hand towards the pool.

Suddenly her had was yanked away when it was hovering just 5 milimetres above the pool by Kyouya.

"What the…?" Haruhi asked bewildered, eyes looking into the reflection of his glasses, his face only showing a hint of fright.

Kyouya picked up a stick lying in the ground nest to him and said "watch", he hovered the stick over the rock pool touched the little octopus that was swimming around with it, making tiny bright blue circles light up on its flesh.

"The blue-ringed octopus, extremely poisonous and even more deadly" Kyouya said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Poisonous... deadly..." Haruhi said with a dry throat as she realised why Kyouya was so frightened.

"I'm sorry that I scared you Kyouya, I did not know that it was a dangerous creature" she apologised.

"It's okay most people don't know it's dangerous until it's too late" he said.

After that they spent a few seconds of looking into the depth of the rock pool.

Then they both stood up from their respective rocks at the same time.

As they stood up their lips almost touched as their heads collided together and Kyouya instinctively put one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him so her lips gently brushed against his for a fleeting moment before he took a step backwards.

Haruhi was feeling light-headed and giddy as Kyouya pulled away from her. Her lips tingling from when a moment before Kyouya's lips had brushed against them, and a sense of slight disappointment in her heart.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked as Haruhi rubbed her head.

"Yeah, I think so" she said, taking a few steps, she wobbled a little as she walked on the sand, but apart from that she was fine.

They walked back to where they had left the basket and rug in an awkward silence.

It was was almost sunset when they reached the rug and collapsed onto it.

Kyouya sat up and pulled Haruhi into an embrace so her back was leaning against his chest.

Haruhi didn't try to resist, it felt good and right having Kyouya hold her.

Kyouya was surprised when Haruhi leaned into him, but just smiled and held Haruhi closer as they watched the sun go down just happy that Haruhi was close to him.

After the sun went down they stood up and packed up the rug and walked back to where Kyouya had parked his car, hand in hand.

When they got back to the car Kyouya opened Haruhi's door first and put the basket in the back. Then walked over to his side and jumped in.

They went back to the Otori mansion and did their own little things before going down for dinner about an hour later.

Kyouya was already sitting at the table when Haruhi walked into the dining room.

A place for her had been set for her on Kyouya's right.

She walked over to it and sat down. As she sat down she noticed a rectangular box in between her and Kyouya.

"Open it, it's yours anyway" Kyouya said, noticing that Haruhi was eying the box with curiousity.

She tentatively picked up the box that was lying on the table and snapped it open.

Inside the box was locket in the shape of a small heart. When she opened it up there was a small picture of her mother on the right inside.

She slowly closed the locket and dropped it over her head to slip down around her neck.

"It was very nice of you to get this, but where did you get the picture of my mother?" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't get it, your father sent it over" Kyouya told her "it was his and apparently he had put it in one of his drawers and forgotten about it when your mother died until he came across it again when he was looking for some lipstick; and he wants you to have and something about not letting any aussie boys steal you away" he said memorizing the letter Ranka had sent along with it, turning Haruhi's face red at the last part.

Satisfied Kyouya looked at the meal that had been placed in front of him and started eating it.

After they had both finished eating their meals Kyouya said "There's a zoo nearby, we can go to it tomorrow if you like, although I'm more interested in the number of strange creatures they have" in an almost fascinated tone.

"Sure I guess it could be fun, I guess" Haruhi said.

Afterwards they went to their separate rooms. As soon as Haruhi closed her door she ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

"Mother in heaven, what am I doing, I can't fall for Kyouya" she started ranting at thin air as she stripped off and stepped into the shower.

"I can't get hurt, not again... " she said remembering how safe she had felt with Tamaki until he had shown his true self, a tear made its way down her cheek, quickly mixing with the water falling from the shower head.

"... but he seems generally concerned about my wellbeing, maybe he's falling for me too?" she voiced her thought as she lathered soap over her body.

"Or he already is in love with me like his father said, but then he would have said something already. Though he doesn't like to show his feelings" she said stepping out of the shower and drying off after turning the taps off.

"Please help me make sense of this Mother" Haruhi prayed as she slipped on a pair of pajamas and went to bed, turning off the light as she went.

Meanwhile in Kyouya's Room

'I keep thinking of her and it's driving me insane' Kyouya thought as he clicked away at his laptop.

'Everything about her goes through my mind when I'm away from her, bu when I'm with her it's just her and a feeling of happiness, it's completely irrational' he thought distractedly as a scene from the rock pool flashed through his memory, he smiled.

'I think I'm falling in love with Haruhi' he realised as his eyes shot open at the sudden realisation.

'I can't be, not after what she went through with Tamaki, I can't tell her, she's still so fragile and weak, besides she can't be in love with me as well, it's too soon, I can't' and with that he slammed his laptop lid close, jumped up and crashed his fist into the closest wall.

'No, she does not love me' he thought as he remembered how she leaned into him as they watched the sunset, then their lips brushing together, ever so lightly 'No she can't' he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep against the wall.

(A/N: Anything that popped into my head that I liked while I was writing this went in, hoped you liked it, please review and give me your thoughts. Oh and,about your review for Chapter 4, your ideas and input is much appreciated thank you for you the suggestion.)


	7. Chapter 7 First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 7: First Kiss

Kyouya woke up the next morning feeling stiff and a little bit sore. He slowly got and went to the bathroom connected to his room and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile in Haruhi's Room

Haruhi woke up feeling oddly happy, as if a still calm had fallen over her, after so many nights of waking up to find she had been crying during her slumber, she was going to spend another day with Kyouya, enjoying the weird sights and attractions of this strange country she was in.

She had a quick shower and got dressed, feeling as if she was floating on soft, fluffy clouds.

The feeling Kyouya's lips had left as they had brushed past hers still remained.

She quickly combed her hair and slipped her father's locket over her head before she left the room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Kyouya's Room

Kyouya had just finished his shower and was currently getting changed.

After he had changed he left his room and started to go downstairs but stopped as his eyes fell on Haruhi who was already at the bottom of the stairs.

As she turned right towards the dining room his heart started to slow down as he realised he was holding his breath.

'Since when did I start holding my breath' Kyouya thought as he went downstairs and entered the dining room where Haruhi was already sitting down.

His eyes brightened when he saw her sitting there and a warmth flowed into his heart making him smile.

Haruhi looked up to see Kyouya standing by the doorway, smiling.

"Good morning Kyouya, did you sleep well?" she asked, smiling back.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking, and you?" he replied.

"Yes, very well actually" she said as their breakfast's came out of the kitchen.

Kyouya took it as a cue to take a seat and sat down next to Haruhi.

They ate their breakfast's in silence grateful just to be near the other.

"So, we're going to the zoo today?" he asked after finishing his breakfast.

"Oh yes, I would really like that" she said, finishing off her breakfast.

Half an hour later they were walking outside to one of the Otori limousines, mainly because Kyouya didn't know how to get there.

They piled into the back of the limousine and sat down a second before it started moving off.

Outside Australia Zoo

Awhile later they arrived at the zoo and slide out of the limousine, causing a lot of people to stare at them.

'Why the hell did I agree to this' she thought, noticing the number of people looking at them.

"You agreed because you thought it would be fun" Kyouya said as if reading her mind, but really because he noticed her cheeks turning red.

"So I did" she said as they walked through the entrance.

(A/N: You will have to forgive me if my memory is a bit scratchy, as it has been about 7 years since the first/last time I visited Australia Zoo. Sorry.)

As they walked through the zoo, hand in hand (not that they noticed), they saw crocodiles, koalas, an assortment of venomous snakes and colourful birds.

After they had lunch they visited the baby animal enclosure before exiting the zoo, where th limousine pulled up to take them back to the Otori mansion.

Haruhi looked out the window as they were driving back and noticed a large mountain shaped like a gorilla.

"Hey Kyouya, do you know what that mountain over there is called?" she asked, pointing to the mountain.

"Umm, Mt. Tibrogargan, also known as gorilla mountain for it's shape, it is one of the group of mountains known as the glasshouse mountains" he replied as if reciting from an invisible encyclopedia.

"Oh, so there are more mountains that look like this one?" Haruhi asked.

"No, they don't look alike, but they all were active volcanoes, though they are extinct now" Kyouya answered.

Just then one of the tyres on the limousine blew, making Haruhi jump and reach out for Kyouya's hand.

"It's okay, it's just a blown tyre" Kyouya said, looping his arm around her waist , trying to comfort her and unintentionally moved her closer to him.

As he looped his arm around her, she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

In the five minutes it had taken to fix the tyre, Haruhi had fallen asleep against Kyouya.

Kyouya noticed this as they started heading back to the Otori mansion, again, and decided not to wake her until they had reached their destination.

By the time they got back to the mansion there were ominous clouds in the sky, predicting the arrival of a thunderstorm as Kyouya looked out the window of the limousine.

Kyouya gently woke Haruhi up and they walked into the building, inadvertently holding hands.

They walked through the mansion to the back and into a beautiful garden, where they wandered over to a nearby bench and sat down, watching the scenery until a loud boom in the background announcing the coming storm.

Haruhi jumped up and started running into the mansion as tears started streaking their way down her cheeks.

Kyouya swiftly ran after her, he raced through the mansion, following her until he can to a stop in front of her door, which she had just slipped through.

Kyouya approached the door timidly and knocked on it, it was slightly ajar, so he went in to find Haruhi hiding under the bed with a blanket over her head.

Kyouya walked over to the bed and got down on his hands and knees, feeling silly as he did so, but remembered why he was on his hands and knees when he heard the soft sobs emanating from Haruhi.

He crawled under the bed until he was next to Haruhi. He reached and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His warmth easing her crying a little bit.

He then gently maneuvered her out of her hiding spot and sat her upright on the floor, still holding her and leaned her against himself.

By now she had stopped crying although her cheeks were still wet from the tears she had shed.

He moved the blanket from over her head and draped it gently over her shoulders as there was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder.

Haruhi tried to scrabble back under the bed, but Kyouya stopped her and pulled her back towards him and held her in an embrace, whispering "It's okay, I'll protect you" into her ear.

She relaxed into him a little at his words, at this Kyouya turned her around so that she was facing him, without loosening his hold of her.

Kyouya held her until an hour after the storm had passed.

When Kyouya had finally released Haruhi, he stood up then held out his hand to help Haruhi up.

Haruhi grabbed his proffered hand as she stood up.

As Kyouya helped her up, he pulled her towards him so they were mere centimetres apart.

He wrapped his one of his arms around her waist as he moved the hand that had helped her up to her cheek, then he slowly bent his head down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away and apologised.

"I'm sorry, I ..." he started to say and ran out of the room, his thoughts lost in a blur as he ran through the endless hallways to the library hidden in the depths of the mansion.

Haruhi was surprised by Kyouya's kiss to say the least, but when their lips had touched, she could not help but feel a peaceful bliss sweep over her that she barely noticed when Kyouya pulled away and ran out the door.

"Kyouya I ..." she started to say when she realised that he had broken away, but stopped when she found her door wide open and Kyouya gone.

'You can be such an idiot sometimes Kyouya' Haruhi thought as she ran out of the room to look for him.

(Okay, every one who has ever reviewed to any of my previous chapters, keep them coming. Seriously the more reviews I get the happier I feel so be good readers and review. :D)


	8. Chapter 8 The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 8: The talk

It took Haruhi almost two hours to find Kyouya.

He had his back to the door, so Haruhi silently walked up to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You're an idiot" she said, sitting in the chair opposite him.

"I know, I'm sorry" he said.

"Is that why you ran away" she asked.

Which he replied to with a nod.

" Okay, so why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Well I guess I ..." he started to say.

"You guess you what?" she coaxed.

"I love you" he finally said.

"So let me get this straight you kissed me because you love me, then you ran away because you were sorry that you kissed me" she said, trying to make sense of Kyouya's brief answers.

To which he nodded in reply.

"Then why were you sorry for kissing me?" she asked.

"I thought I might end up hurting you" he said "not physically" he added, grasping the confused look on Haruhi's face.

"You Kyouya Otori are a complete and utter idiot" she said looking him straight in the eye "you should have thought that running away is worse then staying" she continued.

"Kyouya" she said this time looking away, "I love you".

"What?" he asked, not quite believing what he heard.

"I said I love you" she said this time looking at him. "I don't know how or why, but since the time we arrived in this country I've been falling in love with you" she added.

"I know what happened with Tamaki wasn't that long ago but, I feel like I'm safe with you, I trust you not to hurt me, but you have to trust yourself" she said as Kyouya nodded along, taking in what she was saying.

After Haruhi had finished her little monologue Kyouya stood up, walked over to her and gave her another kiss. This time the kiss was longer and conveyed the strength of his love for her.

Haruhi was the first to pull away from the kiss.

"Um... Kyouya?" she said.

"Yes Haruhi?" he replied.

"We've said that we love one another.." Haruhi said.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kyouya said smiling, cutting her off.

"That depends" she replied.

"On what?" he asked, panicking a little bit.

"On whether or not you would like to be my boyfriend" she said walking over to the door.

"Of course I do" he said, relieved.

"Okay then boyfriend lets go get something to eat" she said as her stomach let out a small rumble.

"Whatever you say" he said, walking towards her and grabbed hold of one of her hands and they walked like that until they reached the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9 Last Week

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 9: Final Week

It was the final week of their stay in Australia and they decided to spend the rest of it in a town just outside of Brisbane called Ipswich.

The first day after they had arrived in Ipswich they made their way through the nature park which was comprised in part, of giant lace monitors (basically a big lizard), wombats, cokatoos, corellas, wallabies, bilbies, emus, quolls, black swans as well as a few snakes.

After the nature park the two decided to take a walk through the Nerima gardens, just behind said nature park.

Walking through the gardens with Kyouya, Haruhi's true realisation of how much she missed Japan appeared as tears fell down her cheek.

"Haruhi, why are you crying" Kyouya asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh I guess I must miss Japan more than I realise" Haruhi said, as her hand went up to feel her wet cheek.

"That's understandable Haruhi, I remember I felt homesick on my first trip overseas" Kyouya told Haruhi as he wiped away her tears with a white, silk handkercheif he had pulled out of his pocket.

"Thank you Kyouya, do you still get homesick?" Haruhi asked.

"Sometimes, though mostly on really long trips" Kyouya admitted, making Haruhi smile.

"Let's go" Kyouya said as he smiled and took Haruhi's hand, leaving the Nerima gardens.

Later that evening

"Hey Kyouya where are we going?" Haruhi asked, putting on the dress which had been convieniently laid out on her bed along with a note telling her to hurry up and get dressed.

"If you don't hurry up you'll never find out" Kyouya called out to her.

"Okay, I'm ready" Haruhi said giving her hair a quick brush before walking out of her bedroom to join Kyouya. "So where are we going?" Haruhi asked, knowing it would be futile asking.

"You'll find out when we get there, besides it's not that far away" Kyouya answered, leading Haruhi out of the hotel.

They walked down the road and around the corner to the Ipswich Civic Centre.

"Umm Kyouya, why are we going to see a musical?" Haruhi asked as they walked into the centre.

"Well firstly it's actually one of my favourites and secondly it might actually cheer you up" Kyouya explained with a smiled as he kissed Haruhi's hand. "Are you surprised?" he asked as he lead Haruhi up some stairs to their seats.

"No matter how many times I try to picture it in my head, I can't see you actually enjoying yourrself watching a musical, it just doesn't seem like something a shadow king would be interested in" Haruhi stated, eyes wide with shock.

This amused Kyouya so much that he had trouble stifling a laugh.

"Really?" Kyouya asked, amused.

"Yes, although I can picture you watching an opera or a ballet" Haruhi replied, a smile lighting up her eyes.

"I hate those, my sister Fuyumi would always drag me out with her to watch" Kyouya admitted.

"You have a sister? What is she like?" Haruhi asked genuinely interested.

"Very much like the way Tamaki acts in the host club but not as intense" Kyouya said coolly.

"Oh" Haruhi said, her smile gone now.

Kyouya wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "Cheer up, the musical is just about to start" he said as the lights started to dim and the loud murmur of voices died down around them and faded into silence.

The music started as the curtains opened to reveal a wondrous scene below, captivating Haruhi's attention throughout.

"Did you enjoy the musical Haruhi?" Kyouya asked as they were walking back to the hotel.

"Yes I did, I can see why it would be your favourite" Haruhi nodded as they entered the hotel building.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Kyouya" she said giving him a kiss on the chek before biding him goodnight and retiring to her room with a surpressed yawn which made Kyouya smile before he turned and entered his room.

Saturday Afternoon

Most of the week had been mostly sightseeing around the surburban town. Kyouya had decided that because their plane wasn't scheduled to leave until mid afternoon the next day it would be a good opportunity to brush up on Haruhi's ballroom dancing skills.

"Tell me again where we're going" Haruhi said as she slipped on her dress.

"It's a country town called Marburg about twenty minutes away, apparently they hold dances there every Saturday night and the steps are easy to mimic, so the environment will be perfect for you" Kyouya replied.

"You seem to know a lot about this area Kyouya" Haruhi stated, intrigued but not really surprised.

"I researched the town before we arrived, a habit I picked up after I first met Tamaki" Kyouya replied.

They after Haruhi was dressed they had an early dinner before they got into the black car. Kyouya drove the car through the city and suburbs before turning onto a highway. They were on the highway for approximately ten minutes before Kyouya turned off near an emu farm. Kyouya eventually parked outside a dance hall and walked inside with Haruhi.

They noticed the air was a lot warmer once they were inside the hall. As there was already a dance going they decided to sit down until the next one.

"Kyouya, why is almost everyone staring?" Haruhi whispered as she tugged Kyouya's sleeve to gain his attention as the song ended and everyone started moving off the dance floor.

"We're new, care to join me for the next dance?" Kyouya said, taking her hand and draging her to the dance floor as the next lot of dances were announced.

After their first two rounds of dancing a few people approached them, introducing themselves and complimenting the couple on their dancing.

"You two suit each other so well" one woman said as another said "You two must have a natural gift for dancing" to which Kyouya had to hid a smirk at the comment.

Kyouya and Haruhi had such a wonderful time, leaving shortly after eleven o'clock to head back to the hotel, Haruhi had fallen asleep in the car, Kyouya didn't want to wake her so he carried her upto their hotel suite and carried her into her room, placing her gently on the bed before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep next to her.

(Please review, currently happy at the moment because Wivenhoe Dam is full and the spillway has finally been opened for controlled releases of water so there isn't anothr 1974 floods. Just think two years ago we were down to about 17% of water in our dams. Note: Wivenhoe dam was built after the 1974 floods down river from Somerset dam which overflowed with water from rain caused by a tropical cyclone and left many towns along the Brisbane and Bremer River several metres underwater. Another Note: The Bremer river is a river which stems off from the Brisbane river, the Bremer river was first thought to be a creek when first explored by European explorers but was later classified as a river after further exploration.)


	10. Chapter 10 Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ouran Host Club

Chapter 10: Going Home

Haruhi woke up a little after 8:30 in the morning. When she stretched her limbs before getting she noticed that she was still wearing her dress from the night before, but that wasn't the only thing she noticed, she also noticed a warm slender arm wrapped around her waist.

Haruhi started to panic when she tried to remember how she had gotten into her her room and why Kyouya was next to her.

"Haruhi, calm down" Kyouya said icily, slightly annoyed at being woken up by a frantic Haruhi. "You fell asleep in the car and I carried you up here, I guess I must have been just as tired from all the dancing as you and fallen asleep" Kyouya said once she had calmed down slightly.

"Okay" Haruhi said slowly, "umm we need to finish packing, umm I'll go get some coffee, and I think I'll take a shower too" Haruhi mumbled more to herself than anyone else, getting up and leaving the room.

Brisbane Airport

Haruhi and Kyouya had just boarded the plane and were fastening their setbelt ready for take-off.

"I cant wait to see the twins and dad again" Haruhi smiled.

"They should be waiting for us when we get back" Kyouya told her as the plane started to taxi the tarmac before taking off.

"How do they know when we'll be back?" Haruhi asked.

"I called and told them we would" Kyouya answered.

Tokyo Airport

"Haru-chan, Kyou-chan" Kitti squealed, latching onto Haruhi as she and Kyouya walked through customs.

"Konichiwa Kitachi-kun" Haruhi said patting the boy on the back as he let go.

"Hey Haruhi, host club has been no fun without you" the twins said siddling up next to her in double twin hug.

"I missed you guys two" Haruhi said, shrugging the twins off of her.

"Haruhi, come here, I missed youuu..." Tamaki was saying as he rushed towards Haruhi, but was stopped as Kyouya's fist slammed into his face.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt" Kaoru said looking away as Kyouya straightened his glasses.

"I'm surprised Kyouya-sempai hasn't done that sooner" Hikaru said, smiling.

"Hey where's dad?" Haruhi asked, ignoring Tamaki's cries of pain.

"Oh that he got called into work, he was really upset that he couldn't be here" Kaoru said as the current host club minus Tamaki walked out of the airport and to a car that was waiting to take Haruhi home.

"We'll visit tomorrow Haruhi" the twins promised, giving Haruhi one last hug before she slid into the seat next to Kyouya.

"How's your hand" Haruhi asked as soon as the car took off.

"It's fine" Kyouya said, looking down at his hand as he flexed his fingers.

"Violence doesn't solve things, you know that don't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes but that did make me feel better" Kyouya smirked.

"I know but it's still wrong" Haruhi said, giving Kyouya a smile.

Haruhi was curled up next to Kyouya on her couch as they watched a movie on the television. There was a knock at the door, making Haruhi let out sigh as she got up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here Kaoru and where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as she recognised who was standing in front of her.

"Hikaru's at home and the reason why I'm here is because I was worried about you and I want to keep you company" Kaoru answered. "So may I come in?" he asked.

"I'm fine Kaoru, thank you for your concern, maybe both you and Hikaru could come by tomorrow" Haruhi told Kaoru.

"Okay Haruhi, we'll see you tomorrow" Kaoru said as he turned to leave, hearing Haruhi close the door as soon as he had taken a few steps away from her door.

Haruhi returned to the couch and curled up next to Kyouya again.

"Who was that?" Kyouya asked her as she sat back down.

"Just Kaoru, he was worried, I told him that I was fine and that I'll see both of them tomorrow" Haruhi answered, wriggling against Kyouya.

"Okay" Kyouya said, patting her hair and before placing a kiss on her forehead.

(Okay I'm kind of running low on idea's for this fanfic in the sense that I have none, please review and send some suggestions my way please, it would really help lot, I would also like to reach a total of 25 reviews for this fanfiction, please, please, please review wo kudesai!)

(YAY! Moogerah dam is overfowing now, I went there when I was a kid and the water was really low. It hasn't been full in over twenty years which is a really long time, ne?)


End file.
